


Gayzing

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Gay, Inktober 2019, Love at First Sight, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Sansa couldn't help herself but Margaery doesn't mind one bit
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 12





	Gayzing

She offers to take her coat with a smile, like she does to everyone who walks in.

She shouldn’t abuse of her work to ogle at pretty women and blushes hard when she is caught.

“Would you like to take my number as well?” She says non-chalantly with a wink

**Author's Note:**

> Might actually write this one out. Not sure because I don't have much of a plot or time.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this and, please, do let me know.
> 
> Also: Please do check out my other stories! I'm sure you'll like at least one!


End file.
